The present invention relates in general to a folding seat for use with conventional and existing bleachers without backs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bleacher chair assembly having a back rest that may be secured in a first position or may rely on a rearward bleacher for supporting the back in any number of other angled positions. A hinge structure is provided for movably adjusting the back relative to the seat portion.
Backless bleachers remain the most common type of seating arrangement for outdoor events in the United States. While modern stadiums with folding chairs are owned by groups expecting a full capacity crowd, more common outdoor events attract a less than capacity crowd. For the latter type of outdoor events, backless bleachers are used as a seating arrangement because they are easily assembled, disassembled, easily replaceable, and inexpensive relative to permanent seats.
Unfortunately, backless bleachers provide only a seat for the spectators. Where aluminum or metal bleachers exist, the seat is a conductor of the cold temperature, making the spectator as cold as the seat. During events which are long in duration, a spectator's back is strainfully tested. On a sunny day, the backless bleacher offers no backrest for relaxing. The failure of backless bleachers is especially noted when a small crowd occupies the bleachers for an all day event. The backless bleacher offers nothing in the way of comfort despite the scarcity of users.
Despite the problems created by backless bleachers, there have been no adequate solutions disclosed by the numerous attempts since bleachers were created. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Marchessault 815,190, Field 816,545, Amann 823,199, Hyde 859,560, Holm 1,293,778, and Leach 2,645,274 disclose folding bleacher seats having hinges, some of which have adjustable seat backs for supporting the back at a number of angles relative to the seat. Some of the more modern attempts to create seat backs for use on bleachers are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Mason 4,045,834, Filer 4,611,852, Maruyama 4,652,051, and Shrader 5,222,782. In Shrader, the inventor teaches the use of the rear bleacher seat to support a one-piece seat. However, the seat shown in Shrader fails to provide a seat that may be used on a bleacher with a full capacity crowd.